The Fox and the Wolf
by Sushi-san85
Summary: Being late seems to be Kakashi's specialty, but when this leads to some serious frustration in his girlfriend, coupled with alcohol, the result is most interesting. Kakashi x OC.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Hatake Kakashi belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and Hikura Kitsune belongs to caramelloslice on deviantArt.

**Summary:** Being late seems to be Kakashi's specialty, but when this leads to some serious frustration in his girlfriend, coupled with alcohol, the result is most interesting. Kakashi x OC.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fox and the Wolf<strong>

"Kakashi," an adorable pout formed on the lips of the masked nin's companion. Her big, green eyes scanned him from top to toe where he sat, taking in his finely toned muscles, the contour of his nose and the strangely spiked, grey-white hair. It was Halloween, she had finished dressing up and putting on make-up half an hour ago and her date for the evening, Hatake Kakashi, was still wearing his jounin outfit save the green vest and forehead protector. In fact, he was still seated in his bed, reading one of those smutty books. "Aren't you going to change? At this rate, we'll be late!"

He finally looked up from his book with that detached expression in his eyes and took in the sight of his companion. Feathery angel wings and a short, white dress was what he spotted first. Then came the stockings, with a hint of a garter belt underneath the dress, as well as black pumps with high heels. His eyes roamed upwards to a nice cleavage that made him forget all about his book, and a lovely piece of jewellery that rested nicely on her collarbone had the wonderful effect of pointing back down to said valley. Kakashi felt his mouth go dry, but when he looked up into her face and saw the pout, the red cheeks, the big eyes and the curls that framed her pretty face, he became alarmed. Not by her looks, for he definitely appreciated that, but the redness in her cheeks.

"Kitsune," he began, almost afraid to ask, "have you been drinking?" He got a hiccup in reply, and when his eyes went to her gloved hands, his eyes took in a sake bottle right before she could hide it behind her back. She tried to put up a look of innocence and failed.

"I got bored," she replied, her lips forming yet another pout, "waiting for you. You always make me wait, Kakashi. All because of those cheesy sex books." She swayed a bit before taking a step closer to the bed. In her drunken stupor, she didn't register the fact that there was no more space to cover, so instead her thighs pressed against the edge of the mattress, causing her to lose her footing. She stumbled and fell, crashing into Kakashi and landing horizontally on top of him. It was all he could do to save his precious book.

There was a moment of silence as Kitsune heaved, seemingly struggling with her breathing, before looking up and noticing the book still in Kakashi's hand. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. He even brought that damn thing with him on their dates and would read them as they walked down the streets of Konoha, hand in hand. She'd spot a dango shop and ask if he wanted to eat, and he'd show no reaction what so ever.  
>Well, this was the time for her to take charge and put her foot down. She loved Kakashi, but she wasn't about to be pushed around anymore. Crawling around until she was in a position where their faces met, she glared down at him.<p>

"Do you want the book so badly?" Her finger slipped in behind his mask and pulled it down, fully exposing his lips. Under normal circumstances she'd never be this daring, but the alcohol did funny things to her. "Don't you want to try the real thing?" These words were spoken like a soft purr, and when that caused Kakashi's eyes to widen, she smirked. Kitsune, cute, blushing little Kitsune, actually smirked. That did funny things to the copy-nin.

Kakashi was now very uncertain what to do. He could always read his book later on, obviously, and go to the Halloween party with her, but judging from the look on her face and the way she was behaving, it was clear that a party was the last thing on her mind. His girlfriend was a very naughty angel. A nervous laugh escaped his lips.

"Ah, Kitsune, I thought you wanted to go to the party," he tried, but judging from the way her eyes darkened – and not with anger – it made his heart beat a little faster. The fact that her breasts were pressed up against his chest didn't exactly help matters. She was so small and soft against his masculine frame, but he knew better than to underestimate his feisty little fox.

"I shouldn't arrive at the party drunk," she said in her, ironically, drunk logic, "and besides, we're both grown-ups now, and we've been a couple for... I forget." She shook her head. They'd known each other even longer anyway, so these silly rules for when it was "acceptable" to move on to this stage at that time wasn't something she cared about. Definitely not when she was drunk. "But I'm sick and tired of seeing you read that book. Read it when you're on your own, but not when we're together, damn it!" She lashed out with her hand and slapped the offensive item out of his hand. The book went flying into the air before taking a nose-dive to the floor and got smashed against it. Then it lay very still.

Before Kitsune could comment on her own actions, she was flipped over on her back, now with Kakashi on top of her. Her eyes grew wide and her lips opened up to object, but she was silenced by a kiss. A muffled moan sounded from her all the same, and her eyes slipped close, the taste of the copy-nin's lips so familiar and yet enticing all the same. It sent shocks of pleasure down her spine and heated her up in ways the alcohol could never match. Still, the kiss was annoyingly chaste, like all of them, and to Kitsune, who was both drunk and tired of waiting, it was pure torture. When Kakashi pulled back for air, it was almost a relief.

"How about we make a deal?" Kakashi asked and licked his lips, his voice deep and husky as he met Kitsune's gaze with a hungry look. For a moment he looked like a white wolf about to move in on its prey. It made her shiver with excited hope. "We either go to the Halloween party, or we stay in _all night_." Those last words were said with such emphasis and heavy desire that Kitsune blushed and found it hard to look Kakashi in the eye. "Well?" One of his hands reached down and stroked her thigh, giving her more pleasant shivers and drawing an audible gasp from her lips.

"No going back," she stated more than asked, "on either choices. Also, no cheesy sex books." Tapping him on the nose when she saw the forlorn look he sent the book's way, Kitsune gave him a stern look, which looked more like an adorable pout, and waited impatiently for his response.

"No books," he finally agreed after five very long seconds, now being his turn to wait. Already he was beginning to feel a tightening in his trousers from their position alone, and so he secretly dreaded having to go to a party. Please decide to stay in, please decide to stay in, please-.

"We'll stay in," Kitsune finally said with a smirk. It took Kakashi five whole seconds to fully register what she'd said – and thereby implied – but instead of lunging at her like some hungry beast, he hesitated, even trembled a bit. She looked at him with worried eyes. "Something wrong?" He was smiling, so clearly her decision had pleased him, but then he laughed nervously again. She frowned. "There's no alcohol left in the house if that's what you want." There was a pause, and then Kakashi became serious, warmth and other genuine feelings flowing from him and making Kitsune feel small and nervous.

"I've known you since we were children," he began, his chest heaving as he spoke, "so it feels as if we're about to cross a bridge with no return." One of his hands settled on her cheek and stroked it. Kitsune's hand moved up to cover his, and she smiled.

"Kakashi..." she shook her head and waved her finger at him admonishingly, "how much longer do you plan on making me wait?" It was her turn to send him a look of desire.

That was really all it took to make Kakashi put aside the last of his reservations. In truth, he'd escaped into the world of Jiraiya's books while out on dates with Kitsune in preparation of this day. He wanted her, loved her, to be sure, but he was also afraid he'd mess things up. The books had been a way to pick up advice as much as escape from the fact that he was clueless as to how to properly woo Kitsune. Seeing as no more words were needed, he closed the distance between them and captured her lips in another kiss.

This kiss was nothing like anything they'd shared before. It was more aggressive, demanding. Hungry. She returned it as well as she could, but Kitsune soon found herself completely dominated, especially when his tongue slipped past her parted teeth and tasted hers. It set her body on fire and caused her heartbeat to quicken. Goosebumps formed on her skin and her body trembled in pleasure and anticipation. Getting further encouraged by this, Kakashi embraced her and let his hands roam her back. This caused Kitsune to moan and buck against him, a gasp escaping her lips when he moved away from her mouth to nibble on her earlobe.

Still having her legs pressed together between Kakashi's, she squirmed in order to free them and push them apart. In order to do so, however, she bent one leg and pushed it up against the copy-nin's behind. At that point, Kakashi froze and grabbed her thigh, to keep it from going too far up. She blinked, a surprised look on her face.

"Ah..." he began, "one more inch and things would have become very painful." A nervous smile grew on his lips, but it wasn't until Kitsune looked down and saw how close her knee had come to connect with his balls that she understood what he meant. A blush grew on her cheeks and she looked away, muttering an apology as Kakashi shifted so her legs lay on either side of his thighs. Then he gave her a humorous smile. "Danger averted."

Kakashi was quite happy returning to the task of arousing Kitsune further, this time trailing hot kisses down her neck and collarbone. They left tingling sensations wherever they went, making her squirm in pleasure and whimper as his hands grew bolder in their exploration. Hardly content to just lie still and take from him, Kitsune trailed her hands up his arms and tangled her fingers into his hair, bucking her hips against his. Already her nub began to ache for his touch.

"Nah..." was the sound that escaped her lips as she tried to relay the message to Kakashi, so instead of trying to communicate it to him verbally, she grabbed one of his hands and guided it down to between her legs. She gasped and mewled as he caressed her womanhood, her panties getting wet with her juices. Her body felt as if it was on fire, a mere look into Kakashi's eyes enough to make her blush and her legs kick out beneath her from the pleasure.

No-one could claim Kitsune was a selfish lover, however, and while the mere sight of her beneath him was enough to arouse him, the fact that her hands were now on his chest, exploring, made Kakashi's trousers tighten in eager excitement. She was so sexy, so gorgeous, and she made him feel so hot and aroused it was a wonder he didn't combust into flames. At one point her hands found the hem of his trousers and started tugging at his belt. Much to Kitsune's obvious frustration, judging from the look in her eyes, it was proving a bitch to unbuckle. He bit back a chuckle, knowing she'd only get angry if she noticed his amusement at her expense, and instead used his free hand to help her. Finally getting the belt off, Kitsune hurriedly pulled it out of his trousers, dragging his hips with her in the process, and tossed it on the floor. Then she pulled down his trousers.

Her eyes grew wide from the sight of the bulge in his boxers. She hadn't expected him to be _that_big. A blush grew on her face and she hesitated for a second, until Kakashi's finger hit a really pleasurable spot and caused her to gasp and moan from the contact. That was all the motivation she needed to pull off his boxers as well, and she tossed both pieces of clothing away before reaching out to touch his engorged member. A hiss escaped his lips when her fingers closed around it and he threw his head back, his eyes shut tight. Kitsune looked up at him with wide eyes, worried she'd hurt him somehow. Her hand froze.

"Don't... stop..." Kakashi managed to relay, giving her a look so dark with desire she almost orgasmed on the spot. Swallowing visibly, but wanting to pleasure Kakashi the way he pleasured her, she obeyed, taking his cock in her hand and stroking it with slow, rhythmic motions. He moaned and panted, still somehow able to caress her most sacred spot and receive pleasure from her at the same time.

If she hadn't been so occupied pleasuring Kakashi, she would have thrown her head back and relaxed her neck as he touched her. His fingers, coupled with the friction caused by the fabric of her trousers, felt heavenly. As for the copy-nin, having Kitsune's small hand around his cock, pumping him, brought him a sense of pleasure the likes of which he'd never experienced on his own. When she suddenly tightened her grip, he threw his head back and growled, his hips moving to meet her strokes. That growl sent an enjoyable shiver down Kitsune's spine and she trembled. It felt beyond incredible what she was able to do to him. That feeling of power surged within her and made her smile. She was quite happy being dominated rather than doing the dominating, though, and from the look on Kakashi's face, he seemed quite happy with that arrangement as well.

Kitsune wasn't sure when her panties had been removed, but the sudden rush of air followed up by the feeling of Kakashi's skin against her nub made her cry out. She almost forgot her own hold on his cock, but the tightening of her grip only made him moan. Things were so hot now that her brain had cooked away and all she cared about were the fingers between her legs and the penis in her hand. Her hand picked up the pace, and Kakashi met that speed with his thrusts. She stared at him through half-closed eyes, her lips parted and a powerful blush on her face. The next thing she knew, a knot formed in the pit of her stomach, and she grabbed Kakashi's hand with her free one, urging him to go faster and be rougher. He did.

Panting hard now, Kitsune cried out when she felt that knot in her stomach unravel, spreading through her body like wildfire. Her entire body went limp as waves of indescribable pleasure washed over her, and if it hadn't forced her hand to tighten one last time around Kakashi's arousal, he wouldn't have reached his own orgasm. Cum shot out from his cock and he cried in pleasure. Kitsune's juices spilled all over his hand and then all he could register were flesh and a white dress and angel wings and Kakashi found himself lying on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Ahh..." Kitsune panted, eventually growing uncomfortable under the pressure of Kakashi's weight, and gently pried him off of her, "you spilled semen all over my dress." She looked down at the article of clothing in question and pouted. Kakashi, now far too happy to care, simply grabbed that dress and pulled it up above her head. Then he threw it on the floor.

"Then don't wear it next time," he shot back, his eyes twinkling, as he slipped his arm around her waist and buried his face in her bosom. Kitsune just sighed and hugged him back.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This fic was written as a gift for my friend, caramelloslice, on dA. I hope you like it, dear, and I also hope I managed to keep Kitsune in character. ^^<p> 


End file.
